Ancient Hearts, Noble Romances
by PhoenixDiamond
Summary: If strong enough, legend speaks of a force more radiate, more dazzling & more beautiful than sun's first light. It manifests, grows and lingers daring to transcend on forever, refusing to dim no matter the circumstances. For four young souls, they've proven time and time again that their burning love is strong enough to fester in the next lifetime. Kamishipping. YamixSetoxJoeyxYugi
1. Noble

**Title: **Ancient Hearts, Noble Romances

**Disclaimer**: I am writing this for fun not for profit. The characters all belong to Kazuki Takahashi

**Warnings: **AU. OOCness. Romance/Fantasy/Angst. Sexual relations between males**. **Not Canon-based.

**Pairings: **Kamishipping. Atlantis= (Timeaus(Yami)xHermos(Joey)xCritias(Seto)xYugi) Egypt= (AtemxJosephxSethxHeba) Domino= (YamixJoeyxSetoxYugi)

**Rating:** MA

**Summary: **If strong enough, legend speaks of a force more radiate, more dazzling and more beautiful than sun's first light. It manifests, grows and lingers daring to transcend on forever, refusing to dim no matter the circumstances. For four young souls, they've proven time and time again that their burning love is strong enough to fester in the next lifetime.

**Author's Rant**: This will be a transcending romance starting in Atlantis when Yami, Joey, and Seto were believed to be the dragon knights who protected Atlantis. The next transition, reincarnation, will move on to ancient Egypt after their lives in Atlantis and then to current Domino City**. **I guesstimate this story to be 15-25 chapters**. **Enjoy!

* * *

**Noble**

* * *

The aura around this part of the kingdom was tainted with an unnatural chill. The sky maliciously bled a dark scarlet, the clouds sodden like pillows of blood. Timaeus gently circled above the clutter of caverns below, his long neck bent as he studied the snowy formations beneath him. There was so much fallen snow, so much on the mountains blemishing their surface in pristine white. He knew not to be deceived by the stillness surrounding the hilly border.

There were creatures down there, enemies and friend of the likes toiling and manipulating the lands how they saw fit. Reprimanding their wrongs was not his mission.

Timaeus had a more crucial task to accomplish. There was a human down there, one lonely human with a foolish purpose and ignorant quest.

A stream of pluming black smoke rose from where Hermos was circling lower, his massive red wings caressing the sky in silence. His nostrils flared, emitting more of his burning impatience to plummet from the skies and into the unknown. They were biding their time, waiting and lurking in the protecting of the swishing clouds. Low rumbles bubbled in Timaeus' barreling chest as he sunk down to level his flight with Hermos.

Bearing his fangs, Timaeus casually nudged his flank to Hermos, a solid beat of his wings sending a gust of wind over the younger creature. Hermos groaned back, lifting his right clawed paw and scrapping it through the air in a horizontal fashion. He wanted to do away with scouting and look on elsewhere. Timaeus's webbed ears flattened parallel, tail straightening out. A growl like thunder bristled the scales on Hermos hide and he relented on his gesture, dipping his head low.

Timaeus raked his claws down the stretch of Hermos' red scales approvingly and clapped his wings twice to hoist himself higher in the sky to begin a new cycle of circling. Eyes like cut topaz watched over the haunting lands below. Hermos ascended moments later, hovering some feet from Timaeus' hindquarters. Together, they scoured the grounds, weaving in and out of the shelter of the clouds. The scents of earth and foreign creatures filled their nostrils.

Dynamic screeches suddenly penetrated the upper atmosphere. They were strong, mighty and hurling like airless canons from below. Hermos bellowed lowly as Timaeus wavered down, stretching out his talons and angling his neck in a way to identify the dark mass approaching. His senses immediately settled his instincts when the sight of Critias' dark blue hide came bursting through the cloud cover. His head was bobbing back and forth, jaws agape in an ear-piercing shriek that could shattered the bones of a human beneath skin. He came upward and stopped short of colliding into Hermos, wings beating as silent as an owl in the dead of night.

Timaeus leveled down, gazing sharply as his lips pulled back over his fangs in a quiet snarl. Hermos flapped his wings heavily, sharp claws clicking the tips as he moved back and forth, displaying urgency. Critias moved in, growls rumbling in his chest. He motioned with his upper torso to the North, tail lazily swaying.

Timaeus leaned in, nudging his snout to Critias neck, taking strong sniffs. He regarded him carefully inhaling the emotions rushing from his plated pores. _Excitement, relief, anxiety, anger—danger._

Then Timaeus was howling into the skies and surging forth toward the North, Hermos and Critias speeding after in his wake. Their mighty roars joined in unison, biting into the skies like lightning strikes, the beat of their wings like notes of thunder. Timaeus flew for minutes, dark rage-filled eyes looking. He came upon a hillock covered in small caverns.

This was harpy territory. The hordes of bloodthirsty tyrants were infamous for their falcon like talons and alluring pheromones. Any male creature, no matter the species, was easily able to become ill with their aroma and suffocate from lust and unfulfilled desires. To dissipate its effects, the mist would need to be burned away with fire.

Taking shelter in the clouds, the trio of dragons huddled where they could see the harpies, but the harpies could not see them. Timaeus hummed in the back of his throat, nudging his head on the blue dragon's neck. Critias snarled viciously with a nasty snort, bumping his head towards one of the middle caverns. There were dozens of slender bird women scrapping their talons at the bedrock and shrieking at a small hole too small to accommodate their wings, but more than sizable for a young human.

Hermos showed his teeth and felt all the scales on his body stand like razors. His clawed paws grabbled as if longing for the flesh of the deviants to fill them. The screams they gave off barely muffled the blood-curling shouts of help, coming from the cavern. Buckling in place, his began to flex and carry him with the wind—

Timaeus bit the tip of his wing and brought the young dragon down before he was spotted. Hermos grunted, waving his head. Critias gave a peculiar gnarr that successfully settled Hermos' anxiety. No matter how big they were, the harpies had them outnumbered for their one to twenty. Charging in would indeed ruin their element of surprise, but it would stun the harpies long enough to gather what the dragons needed and flee. Staying to fight would only assure damage and possible ruin.

Waiting would promise the death of the one they seek. There was no time to wait then. Timaeus rolled his body from the cloud and waved his tail. Hermos' eyes violently glowed yellow as he took the left flank of their pack leader. To the right, Critias bumped his shoulder to Timaeus, licking his chops.

The trio raised their heads. Heat slowly simmered in their bellies. The glow of orange took foam in their mouths, wisps of smoke escaping their clenched jaws. Timaeus thrashed his wings and sprung forth to meet the harpies head on. Fire like showering lava poured over the unsuspecting harpies perched on the rock sides, their shouts deafened in the river of fire. Hermos twisted on his side and blew his assault on a flock of the wicked women in midflight. The alarmed harpies took to the skies, wildly alerting their nests sisters to the sudden invasion.

Hot cinders hotly shot pass from Critias, detouring the rush of harpies emerging from the catacombs of the hillock. It wasn't long before the air stung with the stench of cooked flesh and shrilling screams stabbed the air. Timaeus was the fastest, the most slender and agile. He used this to his advantage, maneuvering in such a way to avoid being tackled from the sides.

Hermos and Critias covered him, staying close as they rushed toward the targeted hole where five harpies were rapping their talons at the hole, hungrily wanting the morsel within. Timaeus reared his head back and unleashed a burst of fire from his mouth, dissolving them to black ashes.

Timaeus didn't stop his rapid dive toward the cave. He was going faster, intentions made clear. With force like a tumbling boulder, the green dragon flung his body in a corkscrew plunge and slammed into the rock face. The force rattled his fangs and knocked the air from his lungs. The mountain whined from the collision. No more than a few disturbed chips of rock gave way.

Bobbing his head at the hole, Timaeus pressed his nostrils to the opening and inhaled. Vanilla, soaps and incenses quickly flooded his nose. The realization poured over him like fresh spring rain. He growled lowly, clawing at the rocky surface impatiently.

"Timaeus?" The youth inside pressed himself against the wall, words disbelieving his ears. "I'm here, Timaeus!"

The dragon reared his head back and howled to the heavens. He flushed out his wings before hooking his claws and talons into the bedrock, large eye covering the hole. There he saw the young prince of Atlantis, huddled inside with a bundle wrapped in wet shroud clutched to his chest.

Tremors raked over his frail frame. He looked worn for wear, royal robes in tatters and hair in a disarray. There was blood dripping from his brow. Timaeus dragged his claws deep into the hard mountain, groaning. The smell of spilled blood, the prince's spilled blood did something to him. It was his duty to protect the royal family. His, Hermos and Critias. For these villainous creatures to commit the ultimate crime of harming one of noble blood was unforgivable.

Timaeus roared loud and strong, shooting up to the skies. He gathered height, climbing higher and higher, breaking through the clouds, forcing sunbeams of light through. He continued until the very air threatened to strangle him, and then he stopped. Reeling his thick neck far back, Timaeus steadily swallowed gulps of air, filling his lungs. Combustions aroused in his chest, imploding violently, too wild to contain for long.

When he collected all that he could, Timaeus held the boiling air deeply in his chest. With all that he could contain, Timaeus dropped from the sky. His body was locked in a roving dive, twisting in a spiral. He waited until suddenly breaching through the cloud cover to open his jaws and unleash a barraging cobalt flame like no other.

It was a glorious display, rocks reduced to melted puddles, the final harps of the bird women vanishing to mere ciders and the proud cry of victory from the two dragons witnessing their pack leader's strength. Timaeus severed the connection with the inner flames, descending with gentle beats of his wings.

The remaining harpies shouted in outrage and fear, taking flight to the skies in throes to escape the faith of their fallen sisters and to mourn their losses elsewhere. They carried with them, bits of remains in their talons, unhatched young and newborns.

Critias panted appeased with the outcome and circled down to the ground, landing on his hind legs. He beat his wings, kicking up dust clouds to fan away the grotesque charred skeletons of the dead.

Hermos did not leave the battle unharmed. He landed harder, barely managing to slow his landing with the swing of his long tail. Exhausted from the onslaught of losing flame and the stress of his wings, he calmly laid flat on his belly, breathing slow and groaning. There were red gashes grooved in his thick sides.

Critias dropped to his fours and approached.

Hermos flexed his neck and tail, spreading out wings, legs and grunting. Critias nuzzled the red dragon's scales, rubbing the side of his muzzle along the outer shell to comfort his tired comrade. It was a tiring battle. No surprise that the youngest beast would have a little trouble with his lack of experience. Hermos purred like a contented lion after the hunt. Digging little creases in the ground, Hermos tried to relax as he felt his stinging wounds nursed by a hot slithering tongue and the hot blow of warmth.

The pair gazed up together when the swoosh of flapping came from above. Timaeus slowed his pace, coming to a gradual fall on his fours, panting with his flaring mouth. He too was worn from expelling so much energy. However, none of the dragon knights' efforts was in vain. It was for a good cause. The prince was safe. That's all that mattered.

Timaeus dropped his head to the ground, fanning back his webbed ears.

The young prince emerged from behind, hoping down to the ground. He fell to his knees, sighing relieved. Yugi hugged the little bundle to his chest, rubbing his cheek against the clothed covering. Timaeus twisted his lower torso out, stretching his back legs and crossing his front paws, a sharp glare in his teal eyes. He bobbed his head and snarled toward Hermos and Critias.

Critias snapped his jaws before bumping his muzzle against the sides where Hermos bled. Seeing the wounds, Timaeus bowed his head once and turned to face the crouching prince disapprovingly.

Yugi guiltily returned the gaze to the blue guardian, standing up tall. "I know. You have every right to be angry. My actions caused my family great worry, induced panic upon my people and my foolishness could have easily brought death upon either of you."

Here, Yugi looked to where Hermos had twisted his spiked snout around, a narrowed gleam in his gold eyes. It was clear that though he was a servant of the court, he refused to accept the prince's admission so easily. Critias didn't lift his head to acknowledge the prince admitting faults, using his tongue to lick away the drying blood.

Well, it was to be expected, their dismissal of him. Crowned prince or not, Yugi had no grounds of being above his stupidity. All of this for the sake of acting out of silly bravery. Yugi crinkled into himself, grimly tightening his lips, unaware of the mighty Timaeus's snout moving in until it bumped his shoulder.

Yugi nearly tumbled forward. He blinked up curiously at the dragon and saw his nose coming forth again to brush at the shroud.

"This." Yugi raised his fingers to peel away the reason behind his ten-day absence from the kingdom. He smoothed his palm readily over the circular orb until the cover unraveled to the ground. Fitted in the prince's hand was the pebbled shell of a grey dragon egg. Like a rotted artichoke it was.

"This is why I fled the kingdom in the dead of night." Yugi spread his fingers protectively on the sides. "I'd heard a torturous noise, so deathly it stopped me stone cold. I followed the wails to the outskirts of the palace, no other hearing it but me. I followed it out to the barn of a black smith. It was Kimly, the red-eyed beast. She raised her head upon the sight of my company and beckoned me inside with the swish of her tail. I saw the egg tucked beneath her wing."

Timaeus lolled his head, a dark growl bubbling from his chops.

Yugi seemed to interpret it and explained. "I'm not sure how I was the only one to hear her siren. You being dragons, I'd assumed you would have heard it first. Kimly is not allowed in our kingdom, I know. She is the knight over Atlántico. It's why she summoned me instead of you. You three would've assuredly killed her for intruding."

Hermos coolly clapped his fangs together, turning his head to the center.

Yugi looked at him curiously and went on speaking. "She'd been on her way to the mountains to give birth, but the labor pains dragged her to the ground and she sought shelter in the blacksmith's barn. I could not deny her a place of rest. It was where I stayed for two days. Honestly," Yugi abruptly stressed looking around him at the circle of eyes, "I would've come home to alert my king of my whereabouts, but Kimly needed me. She was ill from sickness carried from her lands and the birth. Then on the third night, the harpies came."

Timaeus's nostrils twitched as if the burn of fire would surface again at the mention of those bird women.

"The scent of decaying birth had attracted them to her hideaway. I did what I could to keep them at bay, but they were tearing into her belly and devouring her innards. I fled with her egg to protect it, but was captured by the harpies and carried to their nest. I feared being the next to perish and I would have had it not been for my studies with Critias."

Yugi looked fondly over at the bluish beast who had an almost vague smugness to himself from hearing that.

"I learned Harpies were thieving eaters, always wanting to steal from their sisters before devouring their prey. In the midst of their scrabbles, I took off and found a small hole in the side of the mountain and stayed there for my remaining days."

Yugi rubbed over the egg absently frowning down at the bumpy texture.

"What am I to do with a baby dragon, good knights? I can barely take care of myself let alone a hatchling."

Timaeus blinked and lowered his head. He stared for so long without motion, Yugi pondered if the great beast had fallen asleep. Hermos' horned snout pushed to where Yugi stood. He sniffed the egg, low rumbles emitting from his mouth, which he suddenly opened and held over the egg. He hovered there, waiting.

Yugi understood immediately and quickly skipped back. "No, you mustn't!" he cried, looking helpless. "It's a babe. Why end its life before it starts? How cruel!"

Timaeus growled angrily and showing his teeth. Hermos whimpered ducking his head away, but repeated the motion with his jaws.

"You cannot allow this. Timaeus, please!" Yugi cried up worriedly, hugging the egg as if it were the key to his soul. "What honor comes from murdering innocence, be it human or not?"

Critias bellowed. Lifting his head to balance his gaze eye to eye with Yugi, the blue dragon delivered a deep growl, nonthreatening, and lopped his giant head back and forth. He twisted his head back and pointed his nose to the West.

"To another clan of dragons," Yugi confirmed softly. "I hadn't thought to venture so far, but who would take on a new hatchling?"

Hermos yawned out, flapping his round chops and rose up to his fours. His tail came sliding down and bumped behind Yugi's knees, carefully tripping the lad on before carrying him high up on Timaeus's crown. Timaeus stood, stretching his thick limbs and opened his mouth in a soundless call. Critias climbed to his feet as well, wiggling in a way that didn't fit that of a dragon. The dragons turned toward the West and started marching forward on the ground. Timaeus came forward to lead the way with Critias behind and Hermos closing the ranks.

It started at a slow leisure pace, then a hefty trot and then the three dragons were galloping at full speed toward a cliff. One by one, they leapt and spread their wings taking to the sky. The cutting winds briskly cut like spits of ice needles. Yugi safely curled into Timaeus' earflap to fight off the chill. He was still cold to the bone from residing in the harpy's domain, with little food and nothing to keep warm save for his tattered clothing.

"Timaeus," Yugi curled closer to the green dragon's ear. He grunted back to acknowledge he heard his name summoned. Yugi sighed. "I really am sorry. It would be the most devastating thing, if something were to happen to any of you . . . please forgive me. I would hate for you to think ill of me because of my actions. But all life is precious to me. Am I to be seen as foolish for my efforts?"

Timaeus did nothing to say he'd heard. It wouldn't have mattered. The young prince had since fallen to sleep against the cold of the air and exhaustion from his ordeal. It was best this way. He would need his rest. . .

* * *

Nightfall descended over the medieval lands, overshadowing the grassy meadows and mountaintops in coats of black. The stars twinkled, all a spectacular color and various sizes. The breezes cut through the dragon's wings as they drifted down from the skies, quiet as shaken autumn leaves. It'd been an exhausting day, having journeyed to foreign lands to leave the dragon egg with its kin and returning back on route toward home. The trip from here would take a day's flight and the majority of it was spent with the dark dragons.

One by one, the dragon knights gradually shrunk in size, wings becoming smaller, fangs and claws dulling and their skin softening to that of mere humans. Their plated bodies configured into metallic armor, tails breaking off into elongated swords by their sides. They landed in a sparse piece of land concealed from prying eyes—deep grassy caverns buried in the face of dew-wet grass mounds. They were safe here.

"Damn it to hell, those bloody wenches," came Hermos' grunt as he pressed the latch down on the wooden door. He carefully removed his hand from his bleeding side before reapplying pressure over the red streak marks. "Should've ripped their wings from their backsides. No good, winged devils of the skies! Should've let 'em suffer a slow and painful death—Gods, this hurts!"

"Quit your bellowing," Critias mumbled. "You'll heal by sunrise."

"I want to heal _now_."

Critias rolled his violet eyes and stepped aside for Timaeus to enter with the slumbering prince in his arms. With them all inside, Critias set about casting barrier spells to camouflage their hideaway into an ordinary hillside.

The dwelling was a quaint abode, neatly furnished with futons, a dinner table for eating, access to an underground waterway and several escape routes further inside. The haven served as a rest place for the knights whenever they could not reach their home after a mission.

Hermos fell heavily on one of the quilted futons, moaning like a wounded feline. "Why does it hurt so much?"

Critias folded his arms, eyeing the younger knight. "What the devil does it take for you to shut your mouth?"

"I prefer my mouth open, thank you." Hermos gave him an evil eye. "But come here and see if you can answer that question. I'm in _pain_ Critias!"

"Mere scratches at best. You've suffered greater wounds and made less noise."

"Mere scratches? Were you not there when that winged wench dug her claws into my hide! I'd like to think that this—" Hermos quickly lifted his hip plate and pointed "—is far from a mere scratch!"

"Be still you two," murmured Timaeus as he gently laid the prince on a futon, pulling the comforter up to his chest. "The prince needs rest and doubtful he'll receive much with your bickering."

Hermos pouted, flipping his plate back in place. "He started it. As a royal knight, I reserve the right to moan, whine, complain and make as much noise as I wish. I serve and protect my king and his family. Am I not allowed the luxury to bitch, as they say?"

Timaeus chuckled, teal green eyes shining with amusement. "You're awarded that much, but do so in private. You'll be appreciated for it."

"Indeed," Critias dully agreed.

Hermos bit his thumb at him. Critias blanched at the rude gesture and gave his back to his comrade.

"Uncouth mongrel."

"Don't insult your mother, Critias."

"Bite your tongue, brat!"

There was never a time Timaeus could really interfere when his subordinates got into it at times. It was as if trying to stop to rampaging bulls from charging at their rival. Once they started, there was nothing that could deter them. With the prince safe and no enemies within miles, Timaeus finally lowered his guard and let the sheets of armor melt off into bursting collections of glowing dust particles. The sound rung like shattered glass. Hermos and Critias followed suit, shrugging off the heavy protection. They were all wearing their signature colored knee-length tunics, belts tied loosely around their waists and leather moccasins.

Prince Yugi stirred at the sounds. His eyes slowly opened, meeting the stern gaze of Timaeus and the cutting glare from Critias. Those were hard eyes, hard as stone. Yugi subconsciously sunk into his sheets and chanced a look over at Hermos who made sure to show his displeased expression.

Yugi grimly thinned his lips. "Not very pleasant faces for a prince to see when he awakes."

Hermos snorted. "Don't expect much more, your royal nuisance."

Yugi sat up. "Pardon? What was that, knight?"

"I hadn't misspoken my lord. I said your—"

"Highness needs to be cleansed before returning to the kingdom," Critias smoothly intervened. "The king is worried enough for his son's disappearance. Should we add to his woes if he were to see his son in a bloody ruin?"

Yugi blinked and blushed, gripping tightly at his tattered robes. He shyly looked at each knight in turn, then at the space between his thighs. "Perhaps . . . but I haven't any servants to assist me."

"Are we not servants of the court? I see no difference." Critias kneeled down and scooped his majesty in his arms and stood going toward the back of their hidden haven.

"Where are we going?"

"To the hot springs, my lord. We discovered them a fortnight ago after our battle with the Romantics."

"Oh, was that an order from my king?"

"Indeed it was." Critias smiled politely. "A glorious battle, it was. Fought until the bitter hours of dusk and still we continued on."

"I would very much like to hear about it. . ."

Their voices carried off the walls, muffled by the distance. Hermos straightened, a dark scowl on his face, which soon vanished when he saw the disapproving glare from his leader. Timaeus stalked over to him, an ominous dark glow pulsating from his aura. Hermos felt the displeased jolts sink to his core and dropped his head, though his youth refused to keep his scowl at bay.

"Your blatant disrespect for your prince is becoming more and more disorderly!" Timaeus growled. "We can all stand a few banters here and there, but to outright insult our prince? It's as if you beg for a whip to your backside!"

"And why should I hold my tongue to a prince who purposely puts our lives at risk for attention?" Hermos quietly snapped. He ran a hand over his shaggy brown hair and sighed. "You needn't speak to me as if I don't know my station, Timaeus. I'm well aware."

"Then act like it. Whatever ill-will you have towards the royal family—"

"Not the entire family, merely the son of the family. The young daughter is humorously tolerable, our former king is a treat to play games with and our king is a grand father figure . . . unfortunately wasted on the spoiled prince."

Timaeus stood over his young charge and folded his arms across his chest. "The jealousy you possess is remarkably unclean, unnecessary—

"—Jealousy—?!"

"I haven't the slightest idea why it continues to fester in your heart, but if you are to become a truly valued knight, you'll need to do away with it."

"Jealous?" Hermos barked, shooting to his feet. "Jealous! I will never, ever be jealous of that spoiled, troublesome spawn of an incubus! I loathe the sight of him simply because of how he looks at you and Critias! Like he owns you two and am I to stand here and act as if I don't see it?"

Timaeus dully stared up at his brown haired charge. "If that wasn't the perfect way to define your envy, I don't know what is."

Hermos snapped his head to the side stubbornly.

"Hermos, Hermos, Hermos," Timaeus drawled patiently. "Look at me."

He didn't.

Timaeus smirked. "Are you actually pouting?"

A light blush touched Hermos' cheeks. "Hell seeks your company, you bastard."

"You _are_ pouting, then." Shaking his head chuckling, Timaeus reached up and took Hermos' chin between his index finger and thumb, turning the youth's bright honey eyes to him. His thumb rubbed over the firm jawline, and stopped. "You know, it's one of the things I admire about you, those eyes. Such a brilliant shade of gold, like sunflowers, so full of truth, freedom and brassiness. What have you to be jealous of good knight when such a beautiful trait binds me to you?"

The brunet sucked in sharply, the blush flushing further on his face. "Your heart, I suppose," he murmured quietly. "Does the prince have it? Can he obtain it so easily when it has taken Critias and myself decades to have it? I don't want to share you with any other. . ." He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into his leader's hand, lips pressing into his palm. "Is it so wrong of me to be greedy for your heart?"

"Not at all. For you see, I despise when the young lasses of the kingdom trail behind Critias during his outings or when the servants stop to admire you during a practice spar. You may feel as you wish, but you cannot be so cruel towards those who will always seek my company. Do you understand?"

Hermos rolled his eyes and nodded. "I do."

"Good lad."

Timaeus lifted his head. Hermos greedily accepted the invitation and met his handsome knight for a brief, sealing kiss. Much too brief for Hermos. He savored the firm pressure against his mouth before it vanished, leaving a cold air in its wake.

Timaeus' thumb rubbed over soft tan skin. "You'll always have me, Hermos; just as Critias and I will always have you."

Timaeus' hand fell away. He left to follow behind Critias with Yugi and not long afterwards, Hermos followed. His fist clenched as tight as the fingers of envy around his heart. Jealousy? No . . . not jealousy. It was more than that. There was something Hermos could not bare to admit to aloud about his true feelings for the great prince of Atlantis. They were confusing; damaging to his soul . . . it's why it angered him so.

* * *

**TBC: Fragile only has about 5-6 chapters left guys, so I decided to post this early. To any new comers, I welcome you to this on fun journey and you haven't misread. Yes, it's a foursome. I mastered threesomes, now I want to try my hand at least one foursome. **


	2. Misconception

**Author's Rant:** Thank you very much for your support of my first foursome story. Enjoy the next chapter! ^_^

* * *

**Misconception**

* * *

"Hermos doesn't care much for me, does he?"

Critias stopped walking to prevent faltering at the prince's sudden allegation. Critias had been in the middle of retelling the tale of a battle two summers ago, Atlantis's battle against the Romantics of the Viking Islands from the North Seas, when the question was asked. Critias fingers flexed where he clutched beneath Prince Yugi's thigh and shoulder blade.

"Before I answer sire, will you permit me to speak as your knight, your teacher, or your friend?"

Yugi looked to the side, a soft, unrecognizable expression dunning in his eyes. "I fear I may not have the full truth no matter which I choose. If you were to answer as a knight, you would tell me half the truth to prevent lying and protect my conscience. If you answered as my teacher, you would explain in words too advanced for me to comprehend, leaving me in a state of confusion."

"And as your friend, sire?" Critias said after a moment.

Yugi looked at him. "If you answered as a friend, I may not like the truth."

"I do what's necessary as protector of the royal family. Understand, it's my duty to ensure you're well cared for," Critias continued walking, noticeably clutching Yugi closer, "even if that means keeping harm from your fragile feelings."

"Not so fragile," Yugi scoffed amuse, fingers light dusting the cottony material of Critias's tunic. "My eighteenth summer pasted ages ago. I'm a grown man. Treat me the way you would our king, as you would my father."

"I cannot, for you see, I hold a different connection towards you that I do not with my king." Critias stalled a moment as if to collect his bearings and thoughts before speaking the truth in a way as to not confuse his majesty. "Sire. . ."

"You've avoided my question long enough, Critias," Yugi whispered. "A simple yes or no will suffice. I think I can handle that much."

Critias closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was always the most effective method he had to stall for time when he needed to gather a proper response if placed in a predicament he was unable to avoid. He was immune to many things, poison, disease, emotions and lacerations at his pride. Those bright eyes, more clear than a zircon jewel, staring at him as if he held the answers to all of life and dependence of many more, he wasn't so sure he had immunity towards.

"In order to keep true to my chivalry, I ask sire that you don't make me answer a question of which, I cannot be honest of. You know the name of the one who can honestly tell you what you want to know."

Critias looked to his highness this time without directly looking at him, concentrating more on the tiny cuts and bruising on his skin. It gave him something more responsible to deal with other then answering these meddlesome questions. He nodded his head once and went on following the embedded path winding down to the underground caverns, the reflective waters shadowing the rocks in cobalt blues and shimmering greens.

White, dense mist hovered over the bubbling waters lit by silvery life forms stuck to the ceiling of the cave. Microscopic glowworms sat in milky clutches, dripping slippery droplets in the waters. Critias lowered his head so that Yugi could hear his words over the boiling springs.

"Shall I help you disrobe?" he wanted to ask in case the young prince had second thoughts about assistance.

Prince Yugi nodded, lips trimmed thin. He braced his hand against Critias chest as the knight lowered him to his feet. Yugi turned his back to the knight and held up his arms, just as he would with the servants in the palace. The tatter outer layer robes weren't recoverable. Critias did what he could to salvage the undergarments, untying the sash from Yugi's waist and gently rubbing his fingers over the material close to the prince's skin to prevent further ripping.

Yugi's hiss was mistaken for pain, which the knight quietly apologized for. But Yugi's winching and tight-eyed expressions went beyond pain. The strokes, soft caresses and whispering of trust in his ears, drove him through the throes of deep yearning, ones he would not dare act on, knowing his knights were more than sexual satisfaction.

As Critias went on to check the Prince's nude body for more injury, Yugi took in the details of the knight's face in the shadows of the cave. His blond hair sweep neat and fine over his crown like combed satin. Whenever he looked up at Yugi through the fringe of gold hair, Yugi stopped breathing to hold the memory of Critias's slanted violet eyes because they were so void of emotion and yet, perfectly clear, as if Critias had no reason to a thing. You got what you saw before you; an honest, stern man of few words, but many actions.

As it should be. A royal knight of the guard should never keep secrets from the palace blood. He was very beautiful, tall—the tallest of the three court knights, lithe in figure and swift on his feet. Yugi had the pleasure of seeing the knight dance in a public ball once. Never had he seen anyone so graceful on their toes.

"Will you need help stepping into the pools, sire?"

Prince Yugi snapped from his thoughts, blinking first at Critias and then at the waters behind him. "No," he answered with a small wave of his hand. "I'm able."

Critias stood and went to kneel by the pools. He dipped his hand in, testing the temperature and flicked his hand. "The water is a bit hot. Careful not to step in too quickly." He rose to his feet and sweep his hand out to the water for Yugi's approach.

Prince Yugi took the offer and ducked his foot in the water, skin bumping from the sudden flare. It stole his breath away; the water was hotter than he judged, but he didn't voice his dislike for it. It would be a long night though, not being accustomed to so many days without knowing the comforts of his porcelain tubs and ivory soaps coursing over his skin.

Deciding to simply tolerate the temperature for now, Prince Yugi straightened his back and strolled in the water, jerking and twitching from the pulls of his injuries until he was waist deep. Looking over his shoulder, he expected to see Critias preparing himself to bathe as well, but the knight had his back turned to the prince, hands cupped behind his back.

"Is something wrong, knight?" Prince Yugi questioned.

"Nothing at all, sire. As I'm sure you're used to in the palace, a servant may only look upon his highness's body if cleansing or assisting with the drying. Since I'm doing neither, it wouldn't be appropriate if I saw you nude."

Prince Yugi scoffed. "Be sensible," he grumbled. "No one is around to scold you for not obeying old tradition. You're more than welcome to bathe if you wish."

"Is that your tactful manner of saying I have permission to gaze at you no matter your state of dress?"

Prince Yugi's face warmed at the hinted amusement in Critias tone. Yugi stubbornly turned his head to the side and said, "As you please."

"Very well." The tiny squeaks of Critias's leather shoes pivoting on the damp rocks brought further redness to Yugi's cheeks. Before he _had_ known Critias wasn't looking at him, but now that he was permitted, Yugi could practically feel the knight's slender eyes burning like torches against his backside. He shyly covered his upper torso with his arms and chanced a quick glance over his shoulder. Critias's eyes were narrowed, sharp as daggers and intensely staring right at Yugi.

Prince Yugi whipped his head back around to hide his almost maroon face.

"Something troubling you, sire?"

"N-no, I'm fine. It's just," Yugi cupped a handful of the water and rubbed it into his arm, anything to keep from thinking about that intense stare, "I'm happy you all found me. I had doubts that I would ever return home."

"It is our sworn duty to protect the royal bloodline, sire. We would always give our lives for you, swear vengeance for you, go into battle for you, no matter the cause or reason. It is a part of our Knight's Code of Chivalry. To fear God and maintain His Church. To serve the liege lord in velour and faith. To protect the weak and defenseless. To give succor to widows and orphans. To refrain from the wanton giving of offence. To live by honor and for glory. To despise pecuniary reward. To fight for the welfare of all. To obey those placed in authority. To guard the honor of fellow knights. To eschew unfairness, meanness and deceit. To keep faith. At all times to speak the truth. To persevere to the end in any enterprise begun. To respect the honor of women. Never to refuse a challenge from an equal. Never to turn the back upon a foe."

'_Of course, for mere duty.' _Yugi solemnly mocked the rehearsed code all knights are taught to repeat when faced with a possibly challenge to their integrity.

More water was collected in Yugi's palms, splashed on his face and massaged into his aching muscles and dried blood. Unfortunately, there was a particular scrap on his back he couldn't reach. He tried over and over, and would have tried a third time, but felt something very strange about the water.

Frowning thoughtfully, he lightly swept his hand over the water's surface and held his palm up to his face, noticing the slimy film. Yugi sniffed it. It smelt like the smashed herbal weeds his nurse at home used and felt mucid, thick like wet wax.

"Critias?" Prince Yugi held up his palm to show the clammy ooze on his palm.

"Healing essence from the glowworms. Completely harmless."

"Oh . . . it's interesting."

"Is it not to your liking?"

"No, it'll do."

Critias said nothing more on the matter.

Silence settled in the spring caverns for a long while. Prince Yugi continued to massage the healing waters in his skin, head bowed, the only noise coming from the small waves lapping at his back and occasional splashing. He tried once more to reach around to his back where that same scrap started to burn from lack of attention. The wet mucus made his skin clammy and tight as if an extra layer of skin were pulled over him.

". . . Endure it a moment longer. We're nearly there."

"Must you patronize me like a child? I'm wounded and sore and hungry."

"You complain no differently from a child, my boy. There may as well be a barn boy next to me."

"Did you and Critias exchange minds behind my back? You've never spoken to me so—so condemningly." Hermos's complaints grew louder as he rounded the path with Timaeus shaking his head and patting the younger knight's shoulder. When the pair reached Critias, something unique happened between them Yugi always found interesting whenever they rejoined each other.

Hermos made a quick chirping click in the back of his throat and lowered his head. Critias responded with a light nod of his head and crossing his arms over his head, while Timaeus emitted a low grunt from his chest. The two young knights ducked their heads submissively as he walked forward and kneeled at the edge of the pool with the Prince.

With Timaeus no longer looking, the second in command softly snorted. Reaching out to grab a handful of Hermos's hair, Critias pressed their foreheads together, breathing warm air over Hermos's lips. The youngest knight snickered and nuzzled the contact for a short while before Critias let go.

It was always fascinating to see them carry on that way with each other, using sounds instead of words to communicate. The king often referred to it as a 'savage intellect' those with dragon hearts had no choice but to succumb when traveling in packs. Yugi thought it anything but savage.

"How do the waters suit you, my prince?" Timaeus asked and sunk his hand in to test the waters. "To your liking or should we seek better arrangements?"

Prince Yugi shyly smiled. "It's very soothing. My wounds don't burn nor do my muscles gather."

"Wonderful, if I may suggest my prince, I wouldn't leave the springs for a while longer. Absorb as much of the water as you can to regain your complexion." Timaeus offered a warm smile and bow of his head before standing. "We'll leave you to cleaning. Summon us if you need anything."

Timaeus left first, with Critias bowing and turning to leave, but Hermos lingered the longest with his arms crossed firmly across his chest and a dark glower on his face that could penetrate boulders. He faced Prince Yugi and looked at him for the longest. His lips parted, no words came and then he shook his head.

"To hell with it. Permission my ass," he grumbled and started untying the sash-belt around his waist, stalking to the far side of the spring.

Prince Yugi's eyes followed him curiously. "Where are you going?"

Hermos glared. "If I'm to continue to serve in your favor, it'd be wise if I cared for _this_." He gestured to the dark blotch on his side and the thin trails of blood rolling down his thigh. "Do you permit that or shall I wait until you've finished? Never mind if it's a problem. I surely won't _bleed_ to death."

Prince Yugi flinched back from the sharp sarcasm riding on Hermos's tongue and steadied himself before the effects could show on his face. He cleared his throat and held his chin up. "You have permission."

Hermos snorted. "Very much appreciated."

"You may stay, Hermos."

The knight paused with his foot in the air, caught completely off guard by the demand given. His brow creased and he lowered his foot, gazing at the prince as if he'd sprouted feathers.

Hermos didn't question it, nor did he like it. He bowed at the waist and mumbled, "As you wish, Prince." Hermos circled back to the front of the spring and turned his back to the prince. He waited a moment and shot a dirty look over his shoulder. "Not that I'm allowed to make requests but—"

"Fine," Prince Yugi huffed, turning around. "Privacy is yours . . . though I don't see why you bother. We have the same thing."

"I highly doubt that. Mine is more appealing," Hermos grumbled in turn, loosening his sash and undoing the ties in his tunic. The tunic was thrown over Hermos head, joined by his woolly britches, sash and leather boots.

Yugi stiffened as the water buckled from the extra company wading in without hesitation of the heat. However, should he be surprised? With Hermos having a dragon's heart, this heat was probably as bothersome as a mosquito bite.

Water splashed, smacked, and gurgled from behind. Prince Yugi turned around and only saw Hermos's well-defined back lines. Very, very defined lines.

"My word," Yugi whisper's awe was muffled by the bubbling waters. He turned fully around, eyes ensnared in the conquest of following every thick curve, angle and turn those lines took while mapping hills and mounds of tone muscle that all had one singular purpose: to fall down a narrowing path to a slim, trim waistline where a hint of his round buttocks rose above the water's surface. Yugi moistened his lips, absently rubbing his arms.

Hermos dark brown hair hung like a soggy deer hide.

_Has his hair always been that long? _

"Does my company disturb you?" Hermos's snappish tone broke through Yugi's stare like glass. The prince quickly brought his eyes to the appropriate eye level, which was anywhere above Hermos's chest line.

"Pardon?"

"If my presence disturbs you, I can seek another spring. There are plenty in here and some so far off, you won't see me."

"I don't have issue with you being near," Yugi said firmly. "I gave the order for you to stay, did I not? Why question it?"

"You were staring at me."

"You're naked."

"So are you."

Silence came. Yugi blinked and blinked some more.

Hermos wrung water from his arms and scowled over his shoulder. "You seem to have a problem with staring, Prince. The fact that I'm nude as a newborn does raise some questionable conclusions of what you may be thinking."

Yugi frowned."What a vulgar thing to assume. Rest easy, Knight. I don't see you in any sort of depraved fashion. Though, who are you to judge my sights? My eyes are welcome to look wherever I wish."

"Fine!" Hermos swiveled around so fast the water rose and fell in heaping waves, slapping at Yugi's neck and most of his hair. "Have your gander, Prince. Is this an order? Shall I prance around and wag my gangly parts at your command as well?"

Yugi squeaked and turned away with a face burning shamelessly red. "No I'm not staring at—well, I only meant, I wasn't implying that you . . . I was only looking . . . but I won't anymore!" He brought his hands up to cover his face. "There! Is that to your satisfaction? I can't see at all!"

"Not particularly," Hermos informed him, still sounding snippy. "Your gaze is quite distracting, you blasted child. If I looked at you with half as much intensity you'd likely combust into flames!"

A dark growl surged from deep inside Yugi's body. He damned all of his regal mannerisms to hell and whirled around, marching jerkily through the water and came to stand in front of Hermos.

"Such loathing disrespect you have towards your prince," he bitterly accused. "And you wonder why it took you so long to earn your knighthood! It's that arrogant, wicked attitude that failed you miserably, blinding you to what it truly stands for."

"Oh, and a spoiled, lazy prince would know the woes and training it takes to gain that knighthood? Oh bloody yes, you would wouldn't you? I bet you would have it ordered that chivalry be given on your silver plate and golden spoon. Better still, wouldn't it be best if served in front of the men and women who wait their entire lives to be welcomed in the Hall of Knights? Great Merlin knows it would be that easy for you!"

Yugi fists clenched into tight balls, nails grooving into his palms. "Have a care for that tongue you so loosely blabber with knight, or beware that it could be cut out and given to you!"

"An empty threat you won't carry out on your own. Will you have me do it for you?" Hermos smirked, cockily, folding his arms over his massive chest. "Order it my prince, and right before you, I shall reach inside my mouth and yank it out. You'll never have to hear my voice again, would you like that?"

All the blood seemed to rush to Yugi's head as anger overtook him, rich with fresh disheartened rage. "Stand your ground, Knight," he warned before his hand rose and went across Hermos's face.

The skin connection startled the knight silent, his head snapped to the side in stunned bewilderment and the tiniest throb arousing on his cheek. By the slowest degrees, his head focused back on the shorter male before him who stood straight, chest out and arms crossed. Hermos's eyes flickered, he quickly slapped a hand over his eyes and dulled down the might impulse to strike the prince back. No matter how large his dislike of the prince was, he would never, ever strike at him.

"When we return, I'll have a word with the court about your loyalty to the crown. Your brazen, appalling dislike of me has reached a peak where I worry it may compromise your allegiance to my family. I won't tolerate such behavior around my sister, my grandfather and especially not my father!"

Hermos said nothing, did nothing as he stood there, eyes wide and as murky as the springs. His hand rose and rested on the developing welt on his cheek. He was silent for so long, Prince Yugi stepped forward and waved his hand in front of the knight's face.

Yugi drew his hand back, mildly concerned that he may have stretched his authority a bit too far, until his wrist was captured and raised high above his head, rising him to the tip of his toes and fully nude above the water. He gasped at the dark expression dawning on Hermos's face and for the first time, Prince Yugi felt a strand of fear from one of his knights.

Hermos sighed, stroking his red cheek and glaring at his captive. "Well, that was unexpected. Never in my entire knighthood has anyone dared to slap me. Though I dare say, I've heard tales of a woman's strike comparing to that of lightning . . ." He smirked. "If this is the strength behind a boy's hit, the rumors about a woman's power are definitely farfetched." Hermos tauntingly touched his cheek, "Hmm, like the caress of a flower petal."

Prince Yugi growled. "You insult me, Knight?"

"An insult can only effect you as far you let it, Prince, but really. I'm insulted you thought that pitiful hit would have me reeling."

Prince Yugi yanked at his wrist, but to no avail. Hermos's grip didn't let up. "Shall I test my luck a second time?"

Hermos drew Yugi to eye level. "Try it if you wish, but only if I'm allowed to have a go. Be careful if you do consider that fool's bet. I promise I'm no small hand."

"How dare you speak to your future king that way!"

Hermos huffed, rolling his eyes and finally dropped the prince back in the water. "Thus comes the endless batter of whines and dribble." He boringly drawled, rolling his wrist, ignoring the prince's sputtering struggles in the water. "Ba! Do hurry with your bath so my comrades can clean themselves. We're not the only ones who've suffered the wrath of those shrilling wenches or did you not see the blood on Timaeus's back or the cut under Critias's neck."

With another huff and blow, Hermos waded a few feet towards the shore and continued smoothing the slimy film over his skin. The splashing died away behind him, but he went on rubbing his body from face to toe.

A strange odor invaded his senses unexpectedly while he tended to his wounds. First, the overwhelming stench of salt bothering his nostrils. Next, the peculiar taste of that salt on his tongue. Third, the suppressed whimpers reaching his ears. And finally, as he peered over his shoulder, he saw for himself the buckling of his prince's shoulders and the stiffness of his back as he tried miserably to keep his tears under wraps.

This came as quite a surprise for Hermos. The prince always maintained a firm lock on his emotions. He never displayed weakness to this extent in front of anyone and— damn it all to the pits of Hades, not even Hermos's heart was resistant to tears. Hermos snarled under his breath, wiping the water on his flesh harder. Curse his enhanced hearing; the boy's crying could not be drowned out.

The tears became low sniffles. Try as the prince might, Hermos could still hear him crying and loyal to his knightly code, Hermos abided those duties and turned around. That and he hated the smell of tears, _truly, truly_ hated it.

He covered the spaced between himself and the prince in three long strides, pausing inches from his back. "Will you continue to cry and pout the rest of this evening?"

Yugi jolted and quickly swiped at his eyes, looking forward. "Perhaps. Spoiled princes have that privilege," he smartly retorted.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me. I witness it every day," Hermos sighed. "And you've got a scrap here."

Prince Yugi cut his eyes to the side. "So? I'm aware."

"Are you also aware if not properly treated it'll get infected?"

"I am aware, Knight!" Prince Yugi snapped. "Critias didn't teach only you. What of my wound? It's not like you care."

"Gods give me strength." Hermos rolled his eyes as he leaned to the side and cupped some water in his palm. "Keep silent, I've had enough of your mouth."

"Follow your own advice and I'll consider it."

"Has anyone ever told you, you yap more than a Scotty?"

"Yes, the very people who have informed you of the same."

'_Gods, give me strength to hold back my hand, my tongue and . . . hold other things.' _The prince's fiery temper was perhaps one of the camouflaged weaknesses Hermos would always keep bottled to himself. That was the kind of spirit he'd learned to loathe and secretly enjoy. Fighting him from start to finish, Hermos liked that.

Letting out a harsh breath that could just as easily passed for a chuckle, Hermos dropped his eyes to the water-slicked hair dumping around the prince's shoulders and felt the last of the fire inside him extinguish itself. All that hair . . . dear Gods, he hadn't realized just how long the prince had let it grow. It went below his shoulders, halting colorfully in the center of his backside, where the water greedily coursed around a narrow waistline.

Hermos shook his head and went on to doing what he intended to do. However, the scrap he could see through the curtains of the prince's hair needed to be healed quickly. He knew of one way, but it was likely to earn him another one of the prince's pitiful bitch slaps.

Shrugging it off, Hermos decided it was worth it and clapped his hands down on the prince's shoulders.

"Hermos—"

"Keep still," he softly snarled. "Don't make me force you, prince."

Yugi went still instantly, frowning over his shoulder. "What are you up too?"

Hermos pushed aside a fold of hair and dipped his head close to sniff the wound.

Yugi's anger dissolved into panic. "Hermos, what are you doing?"

Hermos didn't answer.

"Hermos?" Yugi knew knights stood strongly by their code. Hermos wouldn't—he wouldn't hurt him while his back was turned would he? Yugi swallowed with difficulty. "Hermos, if I've offended—ouch!"

While he spoke, trying to cure the air of its tension and previous animosity, Hermos had calmly ducked his head down and pressed his mouth to the burning scrap on his back. The pressure at first hurt and Yugi flinched from the protesting sting in the wound, but at the hot-moist stroke of a thick tongue against his marred skin, Yugi's eyes grew extremely wide.

"Hermos, wait," Yugi looked over his shoulder. Something vexingly close to panic sunk like a rock in his stomach as narrowed hazel eyes settled on his, so remote and sternly regal as his lips moved carefully over the damaged skin. "You don't . . . you don't have to. . ." Tan lips, the hint of smooth teeth and long, powerful wet strokes of heat bathed his skin in slow deliberate motions.

The hands on his shoulders descended slowly down to his elbows. Yugi swallowed heavily, shivering as hot breathing skating across his damp back. He swallowed again and felt his thoughts crumble into alarming sensations. Hermos squeezed his elbows at some points, the parts where Yugi's breathing went shallow and uneven and when Hermos carefully drove his tongue around the edge of the wound.

A movement in the water, faint as the brush of a fish, bumped the small of Yugi's back. He froze. Hermos did as well, though at a lazier realization and drew away with intense hooded eyes.

"My apologies," he breathed against the side of Yugi's neck, "shall I stop, _my prince_?"

How warmly he said those two words struck sensitive sparks down Yugi's spine. He blinked, nervously bringing his arms to his chest. He cupped his elbows, accidentally brushing Hermos's fingers.

"You haven't answered," Hermos's mumble seemed to travel straight through his chest.

Yugi squirmed a little uncomfortably when he felt Hermos's fingers raise to the tips and draw wet circles up and down his forearms. Rapid trepidation vowed to steal his breath away. He couldn't speak if he wanted. Hermos's devouring body heat incinerated that ability away.

"My prince, you appear at a loss for words. Mm, there's a first time for everything."

Hermos snickered.

Did he . . . did he think this was amusing? It was a joke. Hermos wasn't the least bit—Gods, Yugi felt so blindly foolish. That devastating chuckle was the cold splash of reality Prince Yugi needed to tear himself away and remember his bearings. He whipped around, startling Hermos's speechless.

"Don't touch me!" The prince spat. "Don't you ever touch me like that!"

"What—"

"You've had your amusement with me, Hermos. Congratulate yourself, now be gone!" Yugi spoke so fast and so final, the words hadn't reached his head until Hermos cast a vile glare full of contempt.

Hermos bowed. "As you command, Prince." With a swift turn, Hermos moved quickly through the waters, gathered his clothing and left the prince to his own devices, wondering what in the name of Atlantis had just happened. As far as he knew the prince was well into the connection as he was . . . but then again, why was he surprised. That was how the prince was; a shameless flirt who enjoyed reeling in the fish, and toying with their hearts until they suffocated under his smothering charms.

"Shameful bastard." Hermos didn't speak to Critias or Timaeus's questioning eyes or the nonverbal sounds. He bypassed them, dressed himself and flung the quilts over his head, dismissing all company for the rest of the night.

Neither of his comrades disturbed him. He was glad. He wouldn't hated provoking any tension amongst his comrades. There was too much on his mind to think about. He couldn't wait to return home. A nice drunken evening at the pub would easily remedy this horrid evening.

Over his head, Timaeus and Critias's eyes met and between them, a mutual though progressed. They'd be having a talk with their youngest comrade upon reaching home.


End file.
